Space is Really Here!
by Fatrock
Summary: The Tokkyugers stop in Amanogawa High School, home to The Kamen Rider Club. There they meet a doppelganger, Zodiarts, and there's lots of imagination, and space! But what they don't know is that Zed is working with the remaining Zodiarts! And why is Ryuusei, running around?
1. Chapter 1

Space is Really Here?!

Summary: The Tokkyugers stop in Amanogawa High School, home to The Kamen Rider Club. There they meet a doppelganger, Zodiarts, and there's lots of imagination, and space! But what they don't know is that Zed is working with the remaining Zodiarts'! And why is Ryuusei, running around?

Chapter 1: Tokkyugers meet the Kamen Rider Club

The Tokkyugers were traveling in the trains, peacefully, with the sounds of slurping.

"Everyone!", smiled Conductor," We'll now be arriving at our next stop. And we'll be there for however long you decide to stay."

"Really?!", Right cheered as his smile broadened," Yes! I'll be able to try all the food I want!"

"You're so interesting, Right!", said Kagura," you're always thinking about food."

"I can't help it! Food's really delicious!"

"That's not a good thing to be eating like that all the time!", said Mio

"I know~."

"We'll shortly be arriving in Amanogawa, I repeat we'll shortly be arriving in Amanogawa!", announced the speakers

"Amanogawa? I've feel like I've been to that town…", said Hikari in an off-hand manner

"Has he?", Tokatti asked himself pushing up his glasses

5 minutes later

The Tokkyugers get off the train , and begin touring the town. Little did they know there was someone watching them get off their (invisible) train.

"Whoa! Look, Gen-chan! There's a train!", spoke a girl with long hair,and in a blue school uniform and pointing at the rainbow line.

" Hm? Whoa! You're right Yuki! I wonder if it can fly!", responded the boy known as Gen-chan

"Guys, look.", Tokatti pointed out," They can see the trains!"

"True.", Mio agreed

"But…", Kagura started

"Who are they?", Kagura and Right finished

"Hm? You new here? I'm JK! I can give you a tour!", smiled a short boy dressed in a school outfit, with fashion like clothes

"JK! What are you doing? Trying to make money off tours?", asked a bit taller boy who looked serious

"I-I wasn't trying to do that Kengo!"

"Yo!, Who are these people?", asked a taller and bigger boy who wore casual clothing

"Shun! Don't leave me behind!", cried a young girl also in casual clothes," oops! Did I interrupt something important?"

"AH! It's the real thing!", walked over a short girl who looked almost gothic," It's the real thing! It Super Sentai!"

"Ha? What's that?", Gen-chan asked

"It's like Kamen Rider, just different, it's a hero team, that came _before_ Kamen rider, and if I'm not mistaken these people in front of us are the 38th Sentai, Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger!"

After that, there was a brief silence.

"EH?!", everyone yelled

"KAMEN RIDER?!", exclaimed the Tokkyugers

"SUPER SENTAI?!", exclaimed the other people

Then Narutaki appeared.

"Once again, worlds have collided…", he mumbled to himself," It's your fault Decade!"

Narutaki leaves

"Yeah, so I'm Kisaragi Gentarou, aka Kamen Rider Fourze! Nice ta meet'cha!" , smiled Gentarou," Wanna be friends, ?"

"I'm Jojima Yuki!", said Yuki," The one that had the out burst was, Nozama Tomoka."

"Utahoshi Kengo.", said the serious boy

After the rest of the club introduced themselves (they might remain minor in this story)

"I'm Suzuki Right!", smiled Right," Over there are my friends, Natsume Mio, Nonomura Hikari, Izumi Kagura, and Tokashiki Haru, aka Tokatti!"

As they kept their conversations going, little did they know that one of their own was in danger.

"Ha,ha,ha…", ran a young boy, about Gentarou's age," I-I think I lost them for now… "

The boy slumped against the wall, as he heard his chasers run past his hiding spot.

"Why were they here? Are they the remaining Zodiacs?"

'We want the boy…'

" What did they mean? Unless!"

'The one who could not become.'

"They're after Jiro!"

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2: Space

Chapter 2: Space

It was a few hours since the Kamen Rider Club and the Tokkyugers left the station. Now they were in the Amanogawa High School being shown around. Finally, after a long time of walking they stopped in front of a locker-like door.

"Wait till you see what's behind here!", smiled Gentarou

"We want to see!", Kagura, Right, and Tokatti raised their hands high in the air.

"OK!"

Gentarou then opened the door and everyone went inside.

"WHOAAAAA! Are we really in space?", Right asked jumping everywhere

"Yeah! Isn't it cool?", Yuki said

"Yeah! Oh, guys come here! Look it's the Galaxy Line!", waved Right

"I wonder if she can see us from here.", said Mio

"Maybe.", said Hikari, " Anyways, how was this connected to the school?"

"It's connected through the Fourze Driver.", explained Kengo," I found it here two years ago."

"Then Gen-chan came! And he became Fourze!", cheered Yuki

"Then, we all joined.", said JK

"If the Zodiarts didn't stop cause all this trouble, who knows maybe I would've become one. But because of the club, I was able to make lots of friends!", smiled Tomoka

"Now we just use this place to hang out. There aren't many Zodiarts remaining, but if there's one we'll defeat it!", Shun _winked __**insert Mario coin noise**_

" So then you're all good friends, right?" Tokatti asked

"YUP!" said Yuki, "Gen-chan and I though are childhood friends! How about you guys?"

"Well, we're all childhood friends. It's just that we're searching for our hometown.", Right changed to serious, "Subarugahama."

"Subarugahama…", said Tomoka," Can't say I know it."

"It's ok. It's the Shadow line's fault.", said Mio as her friends agreed

"How?"

"They covered it with darkness.", said Kagura

"Oh."

"What do the Zodiarts do?", Hikari asked sounding like he's heard the word before

"There are Zodiart switches that are given to _chosen _students, or people and each time they use that switch their minds become more and more twisted. ", Kengo said," It happened one time, before he transferred over to Ryuusei's school he got in possession of a switch. Then he took control of Subaruboshi High School, after evolving from the Lepus to the Aries."

"Ryuusei?"

"He's Kamen Rider Meteor."

"…"

Suddenly Gentarou's phone went off.

"Hello?", Gentarou answered putting it on speaker," Ryuusei! Where are you?"

"Gentarou! What did I tell you about on speaker?", replied Ryuusei's voice

"Sorry, sorry! We have some people over here."

"People?"

"The Tokkyugers. Are you ok?", asked Tomoka

"I guess, right now I'm at the hospital.", Ryuusei replied

"Why?", Kengo asked, "Does it have something to do with the Zodiarts?"

"Well, I don't really know how I should explain it, they were, but yet they weren't..."

"Ok… We're coming over, then we can talk."

"Ok, I'm at xxxx Hospital."

"Bye."

The group then went over to see Ryuusei at xxxx Hospital.

A nurse gave them what room number he was visiting.

"You've been missing a lot since you've been getting better, Jiro.", they heard Ryuusei's voice from behind the door

"It's because I have someone to get better for.", they then heard a unknown, but yet familiar voice?

Kengo knocked on the door.

"Come in.", said Ryuusei

As they entered they all froze, the person in the bed, and the person standing with the Tokkyugers, were the most shocked.

End


End file.
